Monster Ball/Театр
Создание В интервью журналу ''Rolling Stone'', Гага рассказала что хотела обьединить дорогой образ и красивой шоу, которое было бы доступным для ее поклонников. Она пояснила что этот тур для нее как "поп-электро опера", потому что в ее туре - история и сценическое искусство переплетенны, прямо как в опере. По ее словам, дизайн шоу является инновационным и идет в ногу с ее творчеством: “''Я думала о том, как бы поиграть с формами и изменить их привычным для нас вид,” сказала она. “Вот что я сделала, я и Haus of Gaga придумали дизайн сцены с большой рамой вдоль нее.” По обе стороны от сцены были вмонтированы два гигантских экрана, чтоб зрители смогли видеть что происходит в самое "коробке". Дизайн сцены и других частей был придуман Эсом Девлином, и построен Таитом Тауерсом. Radio City Music Hall on January 20th,-MB-Theater.jpg|Сцена-коробка LGG_05.jpg|Сцена во время интерлюдии Raven Film. LGG 01.jpg 4194086538_eaaa3e0538_b.jpg|Группа была скрыта за двумя сторонами сцены. Гага пояснила, что темой шоу является революция. По словам Гаги, песни с альбома [[The Fame Monster |''The Fame Monster]] представляют собой личных демонов, с которыми она сталкивалась. Поэтому при создании, она рассказала о предворном демоне и грехах внутри человека. Она сказала, "Мы говорим о росте, и это привело нас в научное пространство, и мы начали говорить об эволюции, об эволюции человека." Эта тема монстров и эволюции предполагалась сыграть роль в моде тура, которая по словам Гаги "это другой уровень по сравнению с Fame Ball. ... Это будет по-настоящему художественный опыт, который будет принимать форму из величайших пост-апокалиптических домашних вечеринок, которые у тебя когда либо были." Хоть Гага и заявила что она вдохновлялась вещами, которые они с Кани придумали для тура ''Fame Kills'', она пояснила, "...Я приняла решение о том, чтобы не использовать те вещи которые мы с Кани придумали для тура." Позже, она согласилась с тем, что это была "величайщая потеря тура". Разогрев *Semi Precious Weapons *Кид Кади (27 ноября - 14 декабря) *Джейсон Деруло (16 декабря - 26 января) Сет лист Акт I — Рождение * Jumping Film (Видео вступление) * Dance in the Dark * Just Dance Акт II — Пустыня * Puke/The Exorcist (Видео интерлюдия) * LoveGame * Alejandro Акт III — Лес * Raven (Видео интерлюдия) * Monster * So Happy I Could Die (кроме 21 - 26 января, 2010) * Teeth * Speechless * Virgin Call Gag (??? декабря - ? января) * Poker Face (Акустическая версия, исполняла оду Нью-Йорку только в Нью-Йорке) * Make Her Say (с Кид Кади до 11 декабря, 2009) Акт IV — Египет * Tank Girl (Видео интерлюдия) * Fashion (27 ноября - 1 декабря, 2009) * The Fame * Money Honey * Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (Dirty Freak Remix - 27 ноября - 19 декабря/Альбомная версия - 21 декабря - 26 января) Акт V — Город * Antler (Видео интерлюдия) * Boys Boys Boys * Paper Gangsta (кроме 21 - 26 января, 2010) * Poker Face * Manifesto of Little Monsters (Видео интерлюдия, Apocalyptic Film 27 ноября) * Paparazzi (Ремикс) интерлюдия (Видео интерлюдия, включает в себя элементы манифеста маленьких монстров, только 1 декабря) * Paparazzi Акт VI — Monster Ball * Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) * Bad Romance * Tattoo Film (Видео) Даты Театральная версия тура Monster Ball Tour началась 27 ноября 2009 и закончилась 26 января 2010. Всего: 35 шоу (не включая Jingle Bell Ball). Описание Песни Майкла Джексона играли перед разогревом. Акт I — Рождение Прыжок (Вступительный фильм) Гаснет свет, и рамка сцены зажигается голубым светом. На занавесе из холста проецируется зеленая, футуристическая сетка. Сетка начинается медленно двигаться. В то время как двигается сетка, начинает играть расширенная версия песни "Dance in the Dark" с семплом Гаги ("I'm a free bitch, baby") и "d-d-d-d" бэк вокалом Фернандо Гарибэя. Трек также включается в себя переработанную версию ремикса 2008 года - "Finally" от CeCe Peniston, созданным Кэмом Денни и Полом Зала. Через 20 секунд, на экране появляется Гага в черно-белом варианте в центре. Ее тело, которое сначало было полупрозрачным, становится прозрачным и она прыгает на 360 градусов в замедленном движении. После 1:30, в правом углу начинается отсчет до начала концерта. В первую ночь, таймер отсутствовал. По окончании отсчета, сцена становится черной. Записанный вокал'' I'm, I'm I'm a free, I'm a free, I'm a free, I'm a free I'm a free bitch baby, I'm a free bitch baby I'm a free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free Bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a free bitch baby I'm a free bitch baby I'm a free bitch baby Make it stop!'' Dfdfdf - Copy (2).JPG JumpingFilm-screen.jpg Jumping-MB1-2.jpg Jumping-MB1-3.jpg "Dance in the Dark"' : Больше: "Dance in the Dark" После того как закончится отсчет времени, семпл голоса Гаги кричит "Make it stop" - данное действие было на первых трех шоу. Сетка охватывает заднюю и переднюю часть сцены, в то время как Гага погружается в туман. Гага начинает петь песню со слов "Silicone/Saline" через гарнитуру. Гага была одета в футуристический комбинезон, украшенный серебряными драгоценностями. На ней также был соответствующий макияж. В середине песни, 10 танцоров присоединяются к ней на сцене. LGG_03.jpg MB-DITD-9.jpg MB-GagaIntro.png MB-Dancers-DITD.jpg Dance 1.0.JPG 4342346295_c3958aa27e_o.jpg MB-Intro-Dancers.jpg *Леди Гага **Комбинезон с кристаллами от Zaldy для Haus of Gaga — 27 ноября 2009 по 26 января, 2010 *Танцоры **Белые маски и комбинезоны от Haus of Gaga — 27 ноября 2009 по 26 января, 2010 **Лазерная маска от Tom Talmon Studio — 9 декабря 2009 по 26 января 2010 Just Dance Во время окончании песни "Dance in the Dark", сцена становится черной, Гаге дается время на то, чтобы она взяла портативный, украшенный блестками кейтар "Roland" и чтобы она попала в гигантский белый куб, из которого она выезжает на первых нотах "Just Dance". Перед песней играет небольшое вступление (около 30 секунд). Перед первыми строчками, куб выезжает на переднюю часть сцены, Гага выезжает из него и на экране проецируется фон для песни. Она поднимается на платформе, на плече у нее висит кейтар, в то время как 8 танцоров находятся внутри куба. Во время песни, строчки Колби O'Донниса были вырезаны, но бэк вокал Эйкона все еще был. LGG_01.jpg MB-JD-1.jpg Tumblr l9hj9ttMTK1qbfdnjo1 500.jpg MB-JD-2.jpg LGG_02.jpg Jingle Bell Ball lady gaga just dance.jpg|A MBTFashion3.jpg|B FP_4294958_LadyGaGa-_Miami_FP5_123109.jpg SHOWstudio-JustDance-01.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-02.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-03.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-04.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-05.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-06.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-07.png *A Для Jingle Bell Ball, красный наряд от Zaldy Goco, обувь от Pink Cobra (Больше фотографий на выступлении с Poker Face ниже) *B Канун Нового Года, наряд от Olima, кейтар создан Гэри Кардом и Мэттью Уильямсом. Акт II — Пустыня Рвота (Фильм) Видео начинается уже тогда, когда Гага все еще стоит на платформе, в наряде от Marko Mitanovski. В видео, Милли Браун блюет чем то зеленым на платье Гаги. В конце видео Гага одета как маннекен. Эта часть интерлюдии были вдохновлена фотосессией Александра МакКуина, который также одевал свою модель. Песня представляет собой сокращенную версию песни "Tears In The Rain" от Zomby. Фраза взята из Blade Runner, умирающего репликанта, Роя Бэтти (Рутгер Хауэр), в которой говорится о ливне и о собственной смерти. Записаный ВокалI've seen things, you people wouldn't believe, hmm Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion I've watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser Gate All those moments, will be lost in time like tears in the rain '' PukeFilm01.png Puke-dada.png Puke-Feets.png Puke-Inversed.png Puke-Puking2.png Puke-Puking5.png 80.jpg Puke-Puking6.png Marko Mitanovski-Dress.png Puke-Dada1.png Puke-Dada2.png Puke-Dada3.png Puke-Dada5.png Puke-Dada6.png Puke-Dada7.png LoveGame Гага возвращается на сцену в сложном, белом костюме, напоминающем эко-скелет от Gary Card с костюмом от Haus of Gaga. Она начинает исполнять "[[LoveGame |'LoveGame']]". В качестве фона к песне служит огонь, в то время как на танцорах надеты скелетные головные уборы. Нижняя часть скелетного наряда от Gary Card была выставлена на продажу на аукционе CharityBuzz в январе 2010. На первых трех шоу, окончание песни "LoveGame" было разным. Окончание включало в себя альбомную версию, в то время как в других шоу, она использовала ремикс Chew Fu Guettohouse Fix. HatProp..jpg MBTFashion7.jpg MBTFashion7 2.jpg MBTFashion4.jpg MBTFashion 14.jpg Lovegame 1.0.2.JPG Dress..jpg MB-LoveGame-2010.jpg MB-LoveGame-2010-02.jpg *A Эко-скелет и головной убор от Gary Card с боди и обувью от Zaldy Goco (27 ноября по 19 декабря 2009), туфли от Brian Atwood (?, 29 ноября по 2 декабря, 2009) *B Пластиковые кости от Olima (21-31 декабря 2009, 10,12 января 2010) *C Наряд от Olima (2, 3, 7, 9 января 2010). *D Белый топ от Maison Martin Margiela со шляпой от Franc Fernandez (13 января 2010) *E Силиконовый наряд от Rachael Barrett (20-26 января, 2010) *F Танцоры носили боди с жилеткой от Haus of Gaga (удалено с 20-26 января, 2010) с головным убором от Gary Card. {C}У песни было 4 разных фона. MB1-Flames-LG.jpg|A MB1-Flames-Chew.jpg Bkdp lg2.JPG|B MB1-Lines-LG.jpg|C Lovegame bckdrp.JPG|C Bckdrp lg3.JPG|D Orig-10149681.jpg LB-MB1-04.png LB-MB1-01.png LB-MB1-02.png LB-MB1-03.png Bkdp lg4.JPG *Первый фон (27 ноября по 18 декабряA) включая пламя. *19 и 21 декабряB, фоном были красочные сети. С 23 декабря по 21 января, 2010 фоном был темный калейдоскопC. *Четвертым фоном была тема "Эдвард руки-ножницы" (13 по 26 января, 2010 D ). Этот фон был использован в рекламе телефона Regza Phone IS04 от Android OS в 2010. Топ от Alexander McQueen, металическая юбка и ожерелье от Gemma Slack, Прическа "Губы" от Charlie le Mindu, очки от Alpina, перчатки от Marko Mitanovski, обувь от Alexander McQueen Alejandro Как только она избавляет от эко-скелета, она раздевается до серебрянного комбинезона для следующей песни из альбома The Fame Monster, "[[Alejandro |'Alejandro']]". Во время выступления танцор поднимает ее, держа ее за промежность, а также она ложится на танцора. Гага останавливается перед последним куплетом, чтобы поговорить. MB1-Alejandro-BD1.jpg Bckdp alejandro.JPG MB1-Alejandro-12.jpg MB1-Alejandro-shoesl.jpg MB1-Alejandro-Wheel.jpg Акт III — Лес Ворон (Фильм) Далее следует видеоинтерлюдия, в которой рычат собаки и летают вороны. В фильме показывают как ворона машет крыльями, а также другие ее части тела. (Музыка: "Girls (Original Mix)" от Style of Eye, вокальный семпл из Money Honey и Monster. ) LGG 05.jpg M1.JPG MB1-Raven-BG3.jpg SHOWstudio-Raven-01.png SHOWstudio-Raven-02.png SHOWstudio-Raven-03.png SHOWstudio-Raven-04.png SHOWstudio-Raven-05.png Записаный голос That's money honey Don't call me Gaga, Ga...Ga Monster Выступление с "[[Monster |'Monster']]" начинается с того, что Гага появляется на сцене в черной куртке, украшенной перьями, и двигается она как Майкл Джексон. Фоном песни служат силуэты деревьев на красном фоне. *Черная куртка от Zaldy Goco вместе с боди. *Они добавили двух кожаных сов на каждом плече от Miguel Villalobos *Танцоры сбрасывают свои куртки в конце песни. LGG_06.jpg LGG_08.jpg LGG_10.jpg LGG_19.jpg MBTFashion 12.jpg 1.0 2 Forest.JPG 1.0 forest.JPG Bodysuit-Zaldy-Closeup.jpg MBTFashion 12 2.jpg MBTFashion 12 3.jpg MB1-BG-Monster.jpg MB1-Monster3.jpg MB1-Tree-Monster.jpg So Happy I Could Die Песня исполняется в студийном варианте. Во время последних шоу (с 10 по 24 января) этой версии тура Monster Ball, песня была вырезана. Во время выступления, сцена подсвечивалась фиолетовым цветом без фона, за исключением некоторых взмахов черных крыльев из фильма "Ворон" во время припевов. MB-SHICD1.jpg MBTFashion5.jpg MBTFashion6.jpg : Гага — A Кожаный наряд от Olima (21 декабря 2009 по 10 января 2010), B очки с волосами от Olima, C очки от Linda Farrow Teeth Сцена становится голубой и тогда когда Гага поет "Show me your teeth", на фоне волк открывает свою пасть. В другой сцене, волк стряхивает с себя воду. MB1-Teeth2.jpg MB1-Teeth1.jpg Speechless Гага пела студийную версию песни. *Звонила фанатам (Даты?) *Пела бесцензурную версию *Играла соло на пианино в конце Photo-01131.jpg Poker Face (Акустика) Продолжает игру на пианино с акустической версией "Poker Face"; она играла на пианино стоя на фортепианной табуретке и держа одну ногу в воздухе. Она исполняла "Оду Нью-Йорку", только в Нью-Йорке. *"Вам нравится мое шоу? Если нет, то меня не волнует. Вы можете просто сь-бать отсюда!" и стреляет в аудиоторию фальшивым пистолетом (10 декабря - 26 января) Photo-011311.JPG Make Her Say (дуэт с Кидом Кади) Реппер Кид Кади присоединяется к ней на сцену, чтобы исполнить "[[Make Her Say |'Make Her Say']]" в которой содержатся семплы из "Poker Face". Fan Film играет в качестве фона. Песня была вырезана из сет листа, когда Кади выгнали из тура, начиная с 11 декабря 2009 MakeHerSay-FanFilm.jpg Bk.JPG Bk 2.JPG MB1-Fanvideos.jpg MB1-Fanvideos2.jpg Акт IV — Египет Девушка Танк (Фильм) Эта интерлюдия в основном черно-белая. В первой сцене, Гага с накрашенными губами получаем пощечину в замедленном действии. Во второй сцене, Гага сидит на танке. Музыка которая использована в интерлюдии, это короткая версия ремикса ""Dirty Freak (Original Mix)" от Filthy Rich с вокальным семплом Гаги из Beautiful, Dirty, Rich. {C} T4.JPG TankGirl-02.jpg LGG 14.jpg TankGirl-03.jpg T1.JPG T3.JPG MB1-TankGirl.jpg TankGirl-01.jpg Fashion Песня "Fashion" исполнялась с 27 ноября по 1 декабря 2009. У песни было вступление и расширенный конец, в остальном, песня исполнялась как альбомная версия. На протяжении акта "Египет", на Гаге был надет наряд с золотой египетской короной, в тему с актом. В качестве фона служили звезды, пыль и Гага в обуви от Александа МакКуина. Для этой песни, фоном был треугольник и звезды внутри него. Tri f2.JPG Gold..jpg|Закулисами. HatGoldProp..jpg|Закулисами. BackdropFashion..jpg|Фон. : Гага - Корона и боди от Zaldy Goco (все даты), туфли от Zaldy Goco (только 27 ноября), туфли от Pink Cobra (все даты, кроме 27 ноября) The Fame С 21 декабря по 14 января, Гага исполняла поппури из песен The Fame / Money Honey / Beautiful, Dirty, Rich. GoldOutfit-Headpiece.jpg GoldOutfit-TheFame.jpg MBT Fashion.jpg GoldShoesMB-MTL.jpg GoldOutfit&MonsterMask.jpg PinkCobraBoots-Fashion.jpg BackGOldOutfit.jpg Side-Gold-MB.jpg LeatherJacketsTheFameMB.jpg LGG_16.jpg BDR-MB-Gold&Leather.jpg : Танцоры - Кожаные куртки от Haus of Gaga : Фон - Очки от Versace, тyфли от Alexander McQueen (x), Money Honey 27 ноября, Гага использовала расширенную версию ремикса из фильма "Ворон" и фильма "Рвота" music {C} MH.JPG BackdropMoney..jpg Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Для первой части тура, была использованая альбомная версия вместе с ремиксом Dirty Freak с 27 ноября по 19 декабря 2009. Альбомная версия исполнялась с 21 декабря по 26 января 2010. {C}Во время премьеры тура, "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" исполнялась после "Just Dance". {C} Bdr bk.JPG Акт V — Город Олений рог (Фильм) Музыка - ремикс песни "Fancy Footwork" от Chromeo с вокальными семплами "Shook One Pt. II" от Mobb Deep. PawsUpFilm-2010_01.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_05.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_06.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_08.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_08.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_11.jpg MB-Antler-1.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_12.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_13.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_15.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_16.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_17.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_18.jpg Mqueen.JPG PawsUpFilm-2010_20.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_21.jpg LGG_09.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_22.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_24.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_25.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_26.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_27.jpg MB-Antler-2.jpg : Гага — A Наряд, шляпа, туфли от ???, B Рога от Nina Butkovich-Budden для Marko Mitanovski (Весна/Лето 2010 "Lady Macbeth" коллекция), корсет от ???, туфли от Alexander McQueen (Весна/Лето 2010) Boys Boys Boys Гага одета в черный винил и красное, кожаное нижнее белье. Она поет "[[Boys Boys Boys |'Boys Boys Boys']]". Во время премьеры тура, "Boys Boys Boys" исполнялась после "LoveGame", после этого песня исполнялась после "Paper Gangsta". Bbb 2.JPG MB1-BBB-Backdrop2.jpg MB1-BBB-Backdrop.jpg BBBBackdrop..jpg Paper Gangsta Сцена покрыта туманом, а в центре стоит кресло дантиста. Она двигается на стуле во время исполнения песни, в то время как две танцовшицы танцуют в ритме джаза. Для этого номера, Гага использовала микрофон с автотюном, кроме первой ночи, 27 ноября. Песня была вырезана на последних шоу (21-24 января, 2010). На фоне Гага курит, а ее лицо деформируется от капель воды/эффект пульсации. LGG_18.jpg LGG_12.jpg LGG_11.jpg PaperGangsta-MB-Theater.jpg PaperGangsta-MB-Theater-04.jpg RedLatex-PokerFace.jpg RedLatex-Side-MB.jpg BraPropRed..jpg PaperGangsta-MB-Theater-02.jpg PaperGangsta-TMBT1.png s5.JPG interlude1.JPG PaperGangsta-MB-Theater-03.jpg : Гага — A Головной убор с оружием от Miguel Villalobos, наряды от Zaldy Goco (27 ноября, 3 декабря, 2009), B Красный латексный наряд и шляпа от Zaldy Goco, туфли от Pink Cobra (5 декабря 2009 - 26 января 2010) Poker Face "Tonight Matthew..." ремикс, использовался на первых трех шоу. На Гаге был надет бондаж, черное кожаное платье с пистолетами, и шляпа сделанная из намордников. GunsOutfit-Front-MB.jpg GunsFront-MB.jpg GunsOutfit-Back-MB.jpg PK-BG-eye1.jpg PK-BG-eye2.jpg Манифест Маленьких Монстров (Фильм) Во время премьеры тура, Apocalyptic Film был показан вместо Манифеста. В интерлюдии, Гага надевала костюмы дизайнеров Marko Mitanovski, Alexander McQueen, маски от NOKI, Jaiden rVa James. Записаный голос This is the Manifesto of Little Monsters. There's something heroic about the way my fans operate their cameras. So precisely, so intricately, and so proudly. Like Kings writing the history of their people. Its their prolific nature that both creates and procures what will later be perceived as "The Kingdom." So, the real truth about Lady Gaga fans, my little monsters, lies in this sentiment: They are the kings. They are the queens. They write the history of the kingdom, and I am something of a devoted Jester. It is in the theory of perception that we have established our bond. Or, the lie, I should say, for which we kill. We are nothing without our image. Without our projection. Without the spiritual hologram of who we perceive ourselves to be, or rather, to become, in the future. When you're lonely, I'll be lonely too. And this is The Fame. Love and art, 12/18/1974 Lady Gaga ManifestoOfLittleMonsters-001.jpg M11.JPG m2.JPG M13.JPG M6.jpg M3.JPG M4.JPG M14.JPG Mentour_gaga.jpg Manifesto-mickey-3.jpg Monster film.jpg M12.JPG M5.JPG M13.jpg M6.JPG M7.JPG M8.JPG M9.JPG M10.JPG M19.jpg Manifesto Interlude.jpg Manifesto-mickey-2.jpg Manifesto-MB1.png 036-thefamegallery.jpg M15.JPG : Гага — Костюмы от Marko Mitanovski, Alexander McQueen, маска "Микки" от NOKI (1997), ногти от Jaiden rVa James (Youth by Youth Весна/Лето 2010) Paparazzi Она возвращается на сцену, на голове у нее очень длинная коса. Гага сидит на вершине перила, в то время как танцоры пристегнуты к ее волосам. (21 декабря - 26 января). В качестве фона служал звезды. Для этого выступления, Гага сотрудничала со своим креативным партнером Дадой, над париком "Рапунцель". :"У меня было другие видение насчет начала. Дада подумал что косы лучше смотрятся, а я сказала, 'Я никогда не носила косы.' Он ответил, 'Я знаю, но ты так похожа на Рапунцель, и люди это глубоко поймут. И когда ты оденешь очки, а сзади тебя будет лес и чужеродные люди, которые танцуют, я обещаю тебе, ты не будешь похожа на Рапунцель.'" В конце выступления, Гага умирает. *Черный виниловый плащ от Olima, тyфли от Pink Cobra (27 ноября-17 декабря) *Черный наряд от Haus of Gaga (18 декабря-12 января/14-26 января), голубой (13 января) :Выступление 1ого декабря, включало интро с Monster Film и элементы из ремикса Фернандо Гарибэя. MBTFashion8.jpg The Monster Ball.jpg black 1.0.JPG blue 1.0.JPG Pprzi 2.JPG Przi.JPG Акт VI — Бал Монстров Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) В это время, на сцене не играет музыка, а внещняя рамка подсвечивается голубым светом. Через несколько минут, яркий синий свет охватывает Орбиту, в которой находится Гага, она говорит "Вы думали что я вас покину, не так ли?". Затем она начинает петь "[[Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)|'Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)']]" одна на сцене. На ней надет белый костюм 80х годов. Это последняя часть шоу, "Бал Монстров" означал ее возрождение и начало будущего. (Альбомная версия) LGG_15.jpg Bad Romance Следующей и финальной песней тура была "[[Bad Romance |'Bad Romance']]", она выступает в том же наряде вместе с танцорами, которые одеты в легинсы. Обычно она пела несколько строчек из песни а капеллой, в то время как танцоры останавливали Орбиту. *Фоном был калейдоскоп BR..JPG Br2.JPG Br3.JPG BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-1.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-2.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-3.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-4.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-5.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-6.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-7.png SHOWstudio-BadRomance-05.png SHOWstudio-BadRomance-06.png SHOWstudio-BadRomance-10.png SHOWstudio-BadRomance-11.png MonsterBall-BadRomance-SideMB-MTL.jpg|1.1 LGG_22.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 001.jpg WhiteSuit-BadRomance.jpg|1.2 The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 002.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 003.jpg Photo-01131111.JPG The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 004.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 005.jpg Oscar-BadRomance-NYE.jpg|3 MBTFashion.jpg lady-gaga-olima-nye-dressb.jpg lady-gaga-franc-fernandez-nye-headpiece2.jpg NoPants-MirrorBadRomance.jpg|2.1 Photo-0113.jpg The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 006.jpg|2.2 Discobra-BadRomance.jpg DiscoBra-CloseupMB.jpg :(Два бра с кристаллами, один белый, а другой латексно-белый) #Белый пиджак и брюки от Zaldy для Haus of Gaga ##Черное бра от Zaldy для Haus of Gaga, — 27 ноября - 2 декабря 2009 ###Специальный парик — 27 ноября 2009 ##Белое бра с кристаллами —3 декабря 2009 ##Белый латекс от Atsuko Kudo — 9-19 декабря 2009 #Зеркальный жакет от Zaldy для Haus of Gaga ##Зеркальное боди — 21-23, 29 декабря 2009, 2-3 января 2010 ###Одевала штаны 21 декабря и 3 января 2010 ##Диско бра от Haus of Gaga — 21 декабря 2009, 10-12 по 26 января 2010 ##Белое латексное бра от Atsuko Kudo — 9 января 2010 #Серебрянное платье от Olima и головной убор от Franc Fernandez — 31 декабря 2009 Тату (Заключительный фильм) Фильм показывался после того как Гага и танцоры покинут сцену. В фильме Гага делает тату "Dad" в то время как на ней надета маска эко-скелета от Гэри Карда. TattooFilm-Hands_500.gif SHOWstudio-Tattoo-02.png MB1-Tattoo.jpg D4.JPG SHOWstudio-Tattoo-01.png DadTattoo2.jpg DadTattoo1.jpg D2.JPG SHOWstudio-Tattoo-03.png D1.JPG TattooFilmEnding 500.gif Категория:The Monster Ball Tour